Un appel tardif
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Reade est de nouveau allongé dans son lit à penser à sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait arrêter de se repasser la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des milliers de questions sur ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Pour qui ? Et tant d'autre chose qui le hantait. Et si un coup de téléphone tardif pouvait répondre à tous.


**_OS Blindspot_**

 **Caractéristique :** Song fic _Friends Don't_ Maddie & Tae situé après le 4X05

 **Titre :** A midnight call

 **Personnages :** Reade et Zapata

 **Résumé :** Reade est de nouveau allongé dans son lit à penser à sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait arrêter de se repasser la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des milliers de questions sur ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Pour qui ? Et tant d'autre chose qui le hantait. Et si un coup de téléphone tardif pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions.

 **Histoire :**

Il était allongé dans son lit, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse incapable d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il venait de passer la pire journée de toute sa vie. Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de revoir Tasha, de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien ou même si elle était encore en vie. Seulement dans tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé aucun ne tournait comme la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Reade était en colère qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille, qu'elle travaille pour Madeline. Il était aussi inquiet et terrifié parce que la femme qu'il avait vue aujourd'hui n'était pas sa meilleure amie, la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Zapata, malgré son apparent détachement, avait toujours était ouverte, joyeuse, drôle, douce et attentionné. Aujourd'hui tous ce qu'il avait pu voir c'était de la peur, de la souffrance et de la tristesse.

Le directeur adjoint s'en voulait d'avoir donné le mot de passe seulement il avait bien vu dans les yeux de Tasha que l'autre femme n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si ça lui permettait d'avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans elle, un monde où il ne pourrait pas avoir les réponses à ses questions et où il ne restait plus aucun espoir pour eux deux.

Malgré l'horreur de cette journée le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir. En effet quand la brune lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé il l'avait cru. Peut-être qu'il se trompait et que tout n'était que mensonge mais au fond de lui il y croyait toujours. Il connaissait Zapata mieux que personne excepté peut-être Patterson. Lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré ces trois petits mots, qu'elle avait eu cette arme pointé sur sa tête ou qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir il avait revu la vraie Natasha, sa Tasha.

Edgar était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être en dehors du bureau il était presque minuit. Seulement quand il vit l'écran il s'aperçut que c'était un numéro masqué. Il décrocha intrigué.

 ** _They don't cancel other plans_**

 ** _Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_**

 ** _They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate_**

 ** _Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_**

 _-Qui est à l'appareil ?_ Demanda-t-il froidement lorsqu'il n'entendit rien à l'autre bout du fil. Après quelques secondes il s'apprêta à raccrocher avant d'entendre un faible sanglot. Son cœur rata un battement. Il pourrait reconnaître cette voix entre mille.  
 _-Ed,_ murmura la jeune femme faiblement. De son côté la jolie brune était également allongée dans son lit, incapable de dormir, hantée par le visage de son ami. Elle était complètement et définitivement amoureuse de lui. Les évènements de la journée l'avaient chamboulées, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Zapata savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose si elle ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments et anéantir tout le travail qu'elle avait accomplie ces derniers mois. Elle avait donc passé cet appel et prit un grand risque ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix.

 _-Tasha qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder le même ton. En vérité il était complètement retourné. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions contradictoires en une seule journée. Seul Tasha était capable de le rendre aussi vulnérable.  
 _-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais m'excuser aussi,_ répondit l'hispanique en essayant de ne pas paraître blessée. Il avait tous les droits d'être furieux mais ça la faisait souffrir d'entendre tant de méprit dans sa voix.  
 _-Ah oui et pourquoi ? Être rentré par effraction dans mon appartement, m'avoir attaqué, menacé et retenue en otage pendant toute une journée. Evidement il y a aussi le piratage des données du FBI et le fait de m'avoir frappé.  
-Ecoutes je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça, pour tout en fait. Crois-moi je n'en avais absolument pas envie seulement si je ne l'avais pas fait elle n'aurait pas hésité et ça aurait été encore bien pire que tous ce que tu peux imaginer. _Elle pleurait silencieusement. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable de le regarder se faire torturer par Claudia. Elle aurait préféré prendre cette balle et mourir plutôt que de l'imaginer souffrir.  
 _-Pourquoi Tasha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu travailles pour ces monstres ? Est-ce que tout était vraie ou est-ce que tu faisais semblant pendant toutes ces années ? Je le pensais vraiment tout à l'heure, je veux t'aider mais j'ai besoin de comprendre,_ demanda-t-il à toute allure. Il pouvait entendre la détresse dans sa voix et non seulement il était extrêmement déconcerté mais ça l'inquiétait énormément. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'important qui était en train de se passer, quelque chose de bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il entendit un autre sanglot et son cœur se brisa.

 ** _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_**

 ** _Couldn't even tell you why_**

 ** _They just felt like saying "hi"_**

 ** _Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_**

 ** _Finding reasons not to leave_**

 ** _Trying to hide the chemistry_**

 ** _Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_**

 ** _Get a little too close_**

 ** _We do, but friends don't_**

 _-Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant c'est bien trop dangereux en plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps …  
-Tasha il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe parce qu'avec ou sans mon commandement le FBI et la CIA vont essayer de te tracer grâce à cet appel et …  
-Ils ne pourront pas Reade. J'ai appris auprès de Patterson ne l'oublie pas. J'ai appelé pour te dire que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'aurait pas dû se produire mais ça aurait pu finir bien plus mal et même si je t'ai donné des raisons de penser le contraire je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'impliquer autant.  
-Comment tu peux oser me demander ça ? _S'insurgea Edgar de nouveau en colère. Il sentait bien qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle voulait le protéger seulement il était hors de question qu'il abandonne même si ça signifiait qu'il était en danger.  
 _-Je n'en ai aucun droit je le sais mais je le fais quand même parce que tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Tu me connais mieux que personne alors même si c'est dure il faut que tu me croies._

 _-C'est tellement compliqué Tash' et contradictoire il va falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup_ , s'adoucit le policier incapable de lui résister.  
 _-Je ne travaille pas avec Madeline_ , affirma-t-elle sans hésiter.  
 _-S'il te plaît ne me prend pas pour un idiot je sais bien que …  
-Je ne travaille pas pour Madeline_, répéta la jeune femme en insistant sur chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne.  
 _-Mais Keaton a …  
-C'est une longue histoire, très compliqué et je te la raconterais quand ça sera finit mais pour l'instant c'est tous ce que je peux te donner.  
_

 ** _They don't almost say "I love you"_**

 ** _When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_**

 ** _They don't talk about the future and put each other in it_**

 ** _And get chills with every accidental touch_**

 _-Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres choses vraies dans ce que tu m'as dit ?_ Questionna-t-il hésitant. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à différencier le vrai du faux et il avait besoin de savoir. Il l'entendit sourire à travers le téléphone.  
 _-En dehors de ma tirade sur la corruption tout était vrai,_ répondit Tasha heureuse qu'il demande. Elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet au téléphone mais elle avait besoin qu'il sache qu'elle n'avait jamais fait semblant avec lui, qu'il était la seule personne avec qui elle était elle-même, heureuse et en paix.  
 _-Tant mieux parce que je ne disais pas ça pour te manipuler. Tous ce que j'ai fait ou dit cette nuit-là, c'était réel …  
-Je sais ça l'était pour moi aussi et j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas avoir à partir_, confessa l'hispanique. Elle était tellement fatiguée de faire semblant, de cacher ses sentiments. Ce soir la jeune femme avait besoin de se laisser aller et d'être sincère.  
 _-Quand tu es venue à mon appartement tu savais déjà que tu aurais à le faire ?_ L'interrogea Edgar curieux. Si ça avait été si dure il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait fait.  
 _-Oui et je suis désolée que ça t'ai fait souffrir. C'était totalement égoïste mais après tous ce qu'il s'était passé, le bar, notre discussion dans l'ascenseur et le baiser dans le vestiaire je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. J'avais besoin d'être avec toi,_ avoua la brune émue. Reade sourit à cet aveu. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux car même s'il n'avait pas toutes les réponses il savait que sa coéquipière était toujours là, que même s'il ne comprenait pas tout il finirait par la retrouver.

 ** _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_**

 ** _Couldn't even tell yo_** ** _u why_**

 ** _They just felt like saying "hi"_**

 ** _Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_**

 ** _Finding reasons not to leave_**

 ** _Trying to hide the chemistry_**

 ** _Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_**

 ** _Get a little too close_**

 ** _We do, but friends don't_**

 ** _[Bridge]_**

 ** _I keep telling myself this might be nothing_**

 ** _But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something_**

 ** _You can lie to me and say you don't_**

 ** _But I know you do, and I love you too_**

 _-Tu me manques,_ souffla le directeur adjoint avec un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois.  
 _-Tu me manques aussi,_ confessa Tasha en pleurant de joie cette fois ci. La tension accumulée depuis des semaines la quittait peu à peu. Même si tout ça était loin d'être terminé il savait et il la croyait et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

 _-J'ai compris que tu ne voulais ni me donner de détails ni m'impliquer plus que ça et même si je n'approuve pas je suis prêt à l'accepter mais est-ce qu'il y a quelques choses qui pourrait t'aider ?  
-Non en fait je suis sûre que tu as déjà fait tous ce qu'il fallait, _assura la brune touchée qu'après tous ce qu'il avait déjà enduré à cause d'elle il soit encore si attentionné. Zapata n'avait jamais compris comment un homme aussi merveilleux pouvait s'intéresser à elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait toujours repoussé. La jeune femme avait eu peur que si elle se laissait aller elle finirait par avoir le cœur brisé. Seulement il avait continué à lutter et elle avait fini par abattre les murs autours de son cœur.

 _-Quand est-ce que tu comptes revenir ?_

 _-Quand j'aurais finit ici je suppose. J'espère que ça sera rapide mais je ne peux pas me presser sur ce coup-là._

 _-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu prennes de risque inconsidéré. D'ailleurs à quel point ça serait risqué si je te rappelais ? J'aimerais être sûr que tu vas bien et que tu es en sécurité._

 _-Je ne compte pas garder le téléphone mais … Tu te rappels ce petit café dans Brooklyn ?_

 _-Celui où on allait quasiment chaque soir après le boulot après que Jane et Kurt soient partis pour le Colorado ? Évidemment que je m'en souviens._

 _-Je ne sais pas quand exactement mais vas-y de temps en temps et je nous trouverais un moyen de communiquer.  
-Comment je pourrais savoir que ça vient de toi _? S'intrigua Edgar curieux.  
 _-De la même manière que d'habitude. Tu me connais par cœur_ , souffla Tasha encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer que la conversation puisse si bien tourner et elle n'avait aucune envie de raccrocher seulement ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient au téléphone et elle risquait de se faire repérer.

 ** _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_**

 ** _Couldn't even tell you why_**

 ** _They just felt like saying "hi"_**

 ** _Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_**

 ** _Finding reasons not to leave_**

 ** _Trying to hide the chemistry_**

 ** _Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_**

 ** _Get a little too close_**

 ** _We do, but friends don't_**

 ** _Friends don't_**

 _-Il faut que j'y aille,_ annonça-t-elle tristement.  
 _-Tash' ?_ Appela Reade doucement. Quand elle entendit le son de sa voix la jolie brune se liquéfia sur place.  
 _-Oui …_

 _-Ne meure pas ok …  
-Ce n'était pas dans mes plans, _répondit la jeune femme en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Même si elle était très prudente l'hispanique savait que sa mission était risquée seulement elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas y penser. La seule chose sur laquelle elle voulait se focaliser était rentrer chez elle et arranger les choses avec Edgar pour qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble. La brune en avait marre de lutter pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle se promit que si tout se passait bien et qu'elle rentrait saine et sauve la seule chose sur laquelle elle se concentrerait serait son bonheur, leur bonheur à tous les deux.  
 _-Je … Je … t'…  
-Je sais Reade, moi aussi … A bientôt, _murmura la policière avant d'écarter le téléphone de son oreille et de raccrocher. Elle se leva de son lit et alla se regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se sentait triste et fatiguée à l'idée de devoir reprendre son rôle mais elle était également plus légère.

De son côté le directeur adjoint reposa le téléphone en souriant. Il n'avait pas imaginé que décrocher pourrait lui permettre de parler à sa meilleure amie mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Il se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'il avait quitté son bureau quelques heures auparavant. Evidement le jeune homme était inquiet pour sa collègue car quoi qu'elle fût en train de faire elle prenait visiblement beaucoup de risque. Néanmoins il avait retrouvé confiance car le policier avait bien comprit que les motifs de Tasha étaient nobles. Il retourna dans son lit et se rallongea sous les couvertures sans se douter qu'elle était en train de faire de même à quelques kilomètres de là.

Ce soir-là ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber de sommeil apaisés d'avoir entendu la voie de l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se mirent à rêver que bientôt ils s'endormiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme quoi le son d'une seule voix a bien plus de pouvoir qu'on ne le croit.


End file.
